Be Careful What You Wish For
by Karsyn 2009
Summary: Harry is finally fed up with his aunt and uncle, then one day he goes to far? Will Snape give him the family he has always wanted or will Dumbledore insist he go back? May contain corporal punishment and spanking of a minor. By the way, this story is OOC.
1. Chapter 1 Choices

Harry was sitting underneath the window watching as the people of Privet Drive walked back and forth living their perfect lives. Then a young boy accompanied by his father came down the sidewalk and he couldn't help but overhear the little boy say, "Daddy, when I grow up I want to be just like you."  
At this his mind trailed off to another daydream where him and his dad were out just walking around. He couldn't help but smile at this thought but as he continued to daydream he was startled by his Uncle Vernon kicking him telling him it was time to mow the lawn. So once again, Harry was back in his reality where it didn't matter what he did but still yet, he wished with all his heart that he could just have a family who cared about him. Little did he know that families aren't always warm and cozy, they also have problems and periods where they don't get along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Harry woke up to his aunt pounding on his bedroom door saying it was time to make breakfest. Like every other day for the past thirteen years he got up and went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, ran a comb through his unruly hair and headed downstairs to make breakfest. However, this morning it was a slightly different conversation. Uncle Vernon walked to the table and sat down and looked up at his family and said, "Good news, Marge says she is going to be in town for a couple of days so I offered to let her stay here, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes dear, that is lovely but of course that means the runt will be back in the cupboard, but oh well, Marge is here because we want her to be but that thing (points directly at here) was forced on us!" Petunia stated like she had just uttered a swear word.

"Okay, then it is all clear, Marge will stay in the freaks room while he is where he rightfully belongs." Vernon concluded without even consulting Harry but that was nothing new.

A couple of days passed in which Harry used to clear out all his belongings of the monster's guest room. But hey, the good news is at least he won't be accused of breaking any of Dudley's things, that was all Aunt Marge's doings now. Thank God! However, his peaceful time didn't last very long as the moment before Uncle Vernon and Dudley were to go get Aunt Marge at the train station Uncle Vernon called for Harry to come into the living room. Okay, he thought this can't be good. "You listen, and you listen well, boy! While Marge is in this house I don't want any freaky stuff to happen. I expect you to behave in a civilized manner!"

Harry thought for a minute before answering,"I'll make you a deal! I'll be on my best behavior if you agree to sign my permission slip for school."

Uncle Vernon's face got read when he considered the fact that his so-called nephew wanted to make a deal on the basis of him behaving in his house. "Fine, but I am not signing anything until she leaves and I can be sure that you kept your end of the bargain."

"Works for me," Harry thought because at least I could go with my friends to Hogsmeade.

About an hour later Uncle Vernon walked through the door with Aunt Marge and Dudle at his side. "Petunia, how great to see you, I have missed you so much I have been meaning to....oh wait, I thought you sent that boy off to St. Brutus's last year!"

"Oh yeah, we did but unfortunately they send them back for the summer. Believe me, I have been trying to get the headmaster on the phone to complain but I have never gotten around to it. "

"Oh well, I guess I will just have to tolerate him being here but anyways it isn't like I came here to see him anyway." At that she pulled Dudley into a big, smothering hug.

Harry didn't see anything else because he had took that as an it is alright to leave the room now sign. But believe me, he didn't want to see that woman either. The last time he had seen her they were at her house where she breeds bulldogs and needless to say, it wasn't a very pleasant experiences. But before long, Harry lad laid down on his bed and was sleeping away, that was until Aunt Petunia came knocking the door down saying it was time for supper.

"Fine, I'm up, just stop screaming it isn't like I am deaf!" Harry yelled back. That was a big mistake for Aunt Petunia left at that.

As soon as Harry got up he walked downstairs and began cooking. While he was cooking he couldn't help but overhear Aunt Marge saying, "No doubt, he is just like his parents, no sense of respect for anyone. I wouldn't be suprised if he grows up to be a drunk just like his father. But you two, musn't blame yourself, you have no influence on him..."

Harry cut Aunt Marge off by saying, "My dad wasn't a drunk, he was a much better person than you people. You all are simply self-centered jerks who don't anything except how to suck up to one another. But, I have good news for you, I am never coming back to this prison, EVER!" At that point he ran to the cupboard grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. Finally he took a break after he got to Magnolia Crescent. He stayed there for about five minutes, then as he stood up, he stumbled and his wand went flying but once he found it he glanced back and saw this huge black dog but before the dog got to close to him a huge purple bus was standing right next to him with some guy at the door. Then the man spoke, "Welcome to the Knight Bust, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anyplace you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening, so where do you want to go?"

Harry couldn't think where he wanted to go. If he went to Ron't he was sure he would be welcome but once Mrs. Weasley found out about what had happened she would throw a fit. Hermione she would just yell and yell and yell at him for doing such an irresponsible thing. Then he remembered, The Leaky Cauldron, that is where Hagrid had took him on his first ever trip to Diagon Ally. That was final, "Stan, I would like to go to the Leaky Cauldron."

Several drop-offs later they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron, "Here you are, sir, the Leaky Cauldron."

"Thanks," Harry responded. Then, as soon as he got off the bus it was gone again and on the bench right in front of him he saw someone he didn't want to run it to, ever.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter."

"Good evening, Professor Snape. May I dare ask why you are sitting out here?" Harry didn't know what he was thinking asking his professor that but he wanted to know.

Snape looked questioned for a minute, but then he thought he might as well be truthful, "I am here to fetch you, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you and he wanted me to assist you to the castle."

"Why exactly does Dumbledore want with me?" Harry couldn't believe this, he was going to be kicked out of school for using magic, oh God!

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter. He simply believes that your aunt and uncle are not the best guardians for you and he has made other living arrangements for you."

"Do you know who, professor?" Harry questioned

"No idea, but lets go!"

At that, Professor Snape had Harry hold his arm and they apparated to the gates outside Hogwarts.

When they reached the grounds, they went all the way up to the Headmaster's quarters without making a sound. When they reached his office the Headmaster looked at them and said, "Sit, both of you. Gumdrop?"

"No thanks, Headmaster." Harry said then followed by, "No thanks, Albus."

Then the Headmaster stated, "Before I say this, I do not wished to be interrupted by either of you is that clear?" They both nodded their heads and the Headmaster continued, "As you both are well aware of, I have decided that Vernon and Petunia Dursley are not the best guardians. So I have been thinking of who to replace them and the only person I can think of is you, Severus. You are strong ruled, organized and I have no doubt in my mind that you could not handle Harry here. Yes, he can get into mischief but you, as his guardian, will have complete authority to punish him as you see fit. As for you, Harry, I think you are a great asset to this school and a wonderful wizard but you are failing in one category. That category is none other than the regard for the rules. That is why I have made my decision and that is your only options. Severus, here, or the Dursleys. It is your choice and I will not force anything upon you."


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't be serious? This is the man who hates my guts! He doesn't want me to be here. Actually, last year he tried to get me expelled. Why on earth would you remotely consider this?" Harry had exclaimed louder than he anticipated.

Before Professor Dumbledore had the chance to answer Professor Snape cut in, "If I may, Albus"

"Sure, go right ahead, my boy!" Professor Dumbledore smiled. What does he know that Harry doesn't?

"Harry, listen. I don't hate you. I resent the fact that you can do whatever you want, whenever you want. The reason I was so ill with you for the last two years is simply because someone needs to give you a hard time. Someone who doesn't care to step up and correct you when your wrong. The first day of classes you were doodling on your parchment while you should have been listening. On the first day of flying lessons, you were up in the air when you didn't have any idea how to control a broom, completely reason I was so hard on you in the hallways in first year was because you acted like you were up to something that was against the rules. Which in time, appeared to be true and yes I know their was reasonable proof as to why you were breaking the rules, but yet you were breaking the rules. Then, when second year came along you and Ronald Weasley flew a car to this school which broke the decree for underage wizardry. Not only had you broken school rules, you broke the rules set forth by the Ministry of Magic. Then not only that but you and your cronies were seen out after hours. Then at the end of the year you broke into the chamber of secrets. Once again you had reasonable proof as to breaking the rules. Do you not see a pattern here? You keep landing yourself in situations where you could be killed. You need someone who doesn't care to set boundaries for you and if you break them doesn't care to punish you!" Professor Snape let it all out from the first day they met to the most recent event.

"Oh, well I never thought of it that way. But, still yet just because I get the easy way out with everyone else, that doesn't give you the right to treat me like a slave does it?" Harry replied to the speech from Professor Snape.

Snape shook his head at the response he had just received and finally about five minutes later came up with a response, "Harry, maybe it doesn't but still yet that was the only thing I could think of as a solultion to your behavior and it is quite obvious that it didn't work. So I apologize for the way I have acted towards you."

Harry couldn't believe it Professor Snape had just apologized to him their has to be some sort of mistake here, "It's okay Professor I just never could understand why you were so mean to be when I had never done anything directly towards you. On the first day of Potions first year I wasn't doodling, I was taking notes. And regarding to the broom incident, I was only up in the air because Malfoy had taken Neville's remembrall after Madam Hooch had taken him to the hospital wing, and I for one didn't find that right. Then came the Sorceror's Stone I tried to tell Professor McGonnagall and she didn't believe me so that wasn't my fault. Second year with the car, we wouldn't of had to fly to the castle if the barrier had let Ron and me through and finally with the Chamber of Secrets we wanted to get Ginny out, meeting Riddle down there was completely unexpected. So it is very apparent that any of the mischief I have gotten into is all my fault."

"So Harry, you mean to tell me you had nothing to do with any of the previous incidents because they sort of just happened even though you were a key component in each and every incident."

Snape had him their but he would never agree to that, "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

At that point Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "Harry, I know you are not that naive to believe you haven't done anything wrong since you have been here. At least I hope not, because if that is what you are saying I have seriously misjudged you."

"No, professor, I am not saying that I am just saying that I know I am not entirely at fault." He said to Dumbledore.

"Okay, my boy. Now do you know what your choice is yet now knowing the complexity of Professor Snape's attitude towards you, but remember this is ultimately your choice." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the front of his desk and leaned up against it.

"Professor, I may be out of my mind, but I do believe I will go live with Professor Snape at his house as long as none of the past can be brought up again." Harry looked over to Snape and he smiled.

"Okay, Harry I promise if you come and live with me you will have a clean slate, okay?"

"Fine by me," Harry got up and so did Snape and for the first time ever Harry thought he just might have a actual family life now.


	3. Chapter 3 Chores, Rules and Consequencs

Harry and Snape stayed at Hogwarts for a couple of days before leaving for his house on Spinners End. Before they left, however, Snape had requested Harry's presense in his office. Having had detention with Snape before he knew exactly where that was at. On his way to the dungeons Harry thought this could be it, the start of a real family. The question was what did Snape want to talk to him about???

When he got to the door Harry knocked and Snape told him to enter so he did. Once inside Snape gestured for him to sit down before he began talking.

"Harry, their are some matters in which I feel we need to discuss before he get to Spinners End?" He said very seriously which made Harry wonder as to whether or not this had been a good idea.

"Like what sir?" Harry asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Chores, Rules and Consequences." Snape was already starting to get the parenting trip down way sooner than Harry ever expected. Harry simply nodded so Snape figured that now would be the perfect time to start. "Harry, before we get into anything I want you to know you can ask questions if you want to, okay?" Once again he received a nod. "When we go home, you will have your own room which links you to clean it up, I will not tolerate a messy room from a thirteen year old boy. In my eyes if you are old enough to make a mess, you are old enough to clean it up. I will be responsible for keeping you fed so you will never be responsible for cooking, that is, unless you want to. However, since I cook I will expect you to do the dishes. On the other hand, if you cook I will do the dishes. It will never be solely your responsiblility nor mine. Finally, the last chore you have will be to keep the lawn mowed. However, unlike your aunt and uncle I will be giving you a weekly allowance your your chores. Likewise, if you neglect to do your chores you will not get your allowance along with the consequences I have set forth for disobeying me. Any questions so far?

Harry shook his head no so Snape went on with his speech, " Next matter we have to talk about it rules. Of course, I will never tolerate a lie being told to me. That exceeds from little white lies to big lies. To me, a lie is a lie and you will do well to remember that. Second, I do not think you will ever have the right to disobey me, if I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Even if I am merely telling you to get the salt, you will not question my authority you will just get it. I will not have any child of mine refusing to do something. Third, cheekiness. You smart off one time I would suggest you apologize quickly and sincere because to me cheekiness is one of the most disrespectful things you can do. Fourth, swearing is not permitted. It doesn't matter to me if you get in the habit or if you stub your toe. That is simply a wrongful act. Fifth, breaking school rules. You get in trouble while you are here by another teacher or me, don't think you will get away with it with me just because you were already corrected. But one thing for you to remember is that I will never punish you as my ward while we are in class. That is a private matter between me and you. Sixth, I explect all of your grades to be up to "Exceeds Expectations" level if you are having trouble in a class I expect you to come to me, not wait until the last minute because that makes you responsible for your grades. Finally, if you are at someone else's house you will be on your utmost behavior if I catch you misbehaving at someone else's house your consequences with me will be doubled. The rules are subject to change at any given time and some things I do believe are implied such as faking sick, fighting, stealing and many other things so don't think if I didn't mention them they are all right by me. If something is questionable in your mind you will find me and ask.

Last, but not least, we have consequences for your actions. According to the severity of you wrongful act I will decide what your punishment is. Their are 3 categories of punishments: warnings, grounding and spanking. A warning will simply be a option to stop a act before you obtain a worse normally once I say it that is it. I do not count to three, I do not give second chances I say it and I expect you to oblique. Second we have the act of being grounded. While you are grounded you lose access to go out with friends, quidditch matches, flying, watching movies, pretty much everything except going to class. While you are grounded you will stay in my quarters and you will listen to me without any questioning or comments. You will not be allowed to ask to do something while you are grounded for if you do you will just delay your punishment. Third, I am a firm believer in spanking. If you do the crime I will not think twice before wearing you out. I will not do this to hurt you, I will do this to teach you a lesson. I do vary my spankings between objects such a my hand, my belt, my paddle, a hairbrush, or a switch. Before your punishment I will not have you whining and crying saying I won't do it again. I find that a big bunch of bull because you are just trying to get out of what you had done. And if this is done you would simply make it worse for yourself. However, since this is a situation where you will be hurt for teaching I will count to three if you are refusing to come and get you but if you neglect to come at three I will go get you. Is that clear Harry?"

"Yes, professor very clear." Harry stated thinking to himself. Well, note to self get a comfy bed. Because trouble generally follows me but then he had a question, "Professor, is it okay if my friends come over every now and then?"

"Yes, Harry that is fine but while they are their the rules all still apply. And by the way I will be talking to Mrs. Weasley about when you stay with her giving her the authority to tan your hide while you are her house considering I am well aware that she wears her own children out." Snape didn't know how Harry would react to this.

"You mean Ron gets whippings?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, every time he misbehaves. Word of warning don't be so curious about it, it isn't a enjoyable experience." Snape stated back to Harry.

"Yes, sir" Harry answered back.

"One more thing, Harry. You can call me Uncle Severus if you wish." Snape repled.

"Okay Uncle Severus." Harry liked the sound of that. Even if Uncle Severus said he would spank him maybe it would be kind of nice to know he had someone who cared about him enough to make sure he stayed out of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home

Later that evening Uncle Severus had told Harry to be meet him at the entrance doors at six o' clock. Harry arrived before Uncle Severus so he leaned up against the door way awaiting his arrival. Before Uncle Severus got there, however, Professor McGonnagall was leaving the Great Hall so she decided to stop and talk to Harry, "So, are you looking forward to staying with Severus?"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer this question he was looking forward to going, but still yet he didn't know about the whole thing about him not being able to do what he pleased without anyone caring. He thought for a minute about how to answer this and finally replied with, "I suppose it will have its better points but still some things I dread."

Professor McGonnagall patted him on the shoulder and said, "Trust me, having a guardian around at all time isn't as bad as it seems. I know sometimes you will more than likely feel like you don't like him very much, but all in all it is worth it."

As Professor McGonnagall was leaving he noticed that Uncle Severus was just appearing from the stairs leading down to the dungeons. Uncle Severus looked over and noticed Harry was there. So when he noticed he was there he hurried to reach him. When he got there he said, "Sorry I was late, got caught up in my office. I had more files than I thought to sort. But now, I am ready to leave. But first, I am going to shrink your things so they will fit into your pocket like I have done mine and then I will return them to their normal size once we arrive home."

"That is good Uncle Severus, I can't wait to see your house!" Harry exclaimed smiling.

"I can't wait to show it to you.I just hope you like it," Severus replied to Harry's eagerness.

As they were leaving Hogwarts, Harry looked around because he knew he wouldn't be seeing this place for another six weeks. He couldn't believe he was actually going to have a new home. Possibly, he would start to look at his new guardian's house as his own and just think of Hogwarts as a second home. Before Harry even noticed Uncle Severus and himself were at the gates and Uncle Severus explained to him as to how they were getting to Spinner's End. "We are going to apparate to my house from here, you remember when we apparated from your aunt and uncle's house to the castle, right?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus, but do we have to? I really didn't like it that much and I really am not sure if I want to do it again." Harry said instantaneouly.

"Unless, you want to be on a train for three hours straight apparition is how we are going to get to my house." Uncle Severus replied, not bothering to correct him on his whining. It was a raher dreadful sensation so he understood what the boy had meant.

"Okay, I guess even though I really don't want to." At that note, Harry grabbed Uncle Severus' arm and then he felt like their was a hook at his belly button and he was being sucked through a very small tube. Then it was like the hook unattached sending him to the ground.

Harry looked up for a minute and noticed they were at a street sign labeled Spinner's End. Uncle Severus helped Harry up while saying, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah I am fine but which house is yours?" Harry asked looking around. The houses were very similiar except for maybe a few minor details.

"Follow me and you will find out." At that Uncle Severus walked straight forward while Harry followed. They went past seven houses before they stopped at one particular house. It was a brick house with black shutters. It also had a mailbox with a built in Snake as the pole it was on. The one thing Harry liked best though was the bird house that was hung in a oak tree in the front yard. It was made exactly like the real house it just had the Hogwarts crescent on it. It was made rather small though so on passers would not notice it.

"Welcome to my home, Harry, how do you like it so far?" Uncle Severus asked without bothering to say he had noticed Harry's curiosity as he looked at every single item in his yard thus far.

"I love it sir, I can't wait to see the inside." Harry looked as if he were going to have a heart attack. This boy's curiosity would most definately come back and haunt him one day.

While Harry continued to look around in the yard, Snape had already made it to the door and began to unlock it. Before long Harry heard Uncle Severus holler, "Come on in unless you wish to stay in the yard all evening." Harry hadn't even noticed Uncle Severus wasn't beside him anymore. Harry literally ran to the front porch, to which Uncle Severus stated, "No running Harry do you know how easy it would be to fall and hurt yourself?"

Harry couldn't believe this no one had ever told him no running before. That was kind of strange but he replied, "Sorry, Uncle Severus, it won't happen again I was just so excited to see the house."

Uncle Severus looked at him, "I understand you are excited, but that does not give you an excuse to hurt yourself. Also, you will do good to remember that it is not permitted. I won't have you falling and breaking a bone or anything else!" At that point Uncle Severus finished opening the door for them both. Harry was full of astonishment at the first glance. You entered in a sort of hallway in which to the left was the living room and the right was the kitchen. That was all Harry could see at first glance.

Uncle Severus then entered into the living room and told Harry, "This is the living room. I expect you to keep it clean in here for this is where we accompany most of our guests. Well, I expect you and your friends will be in your room most of time but still yet this is the main room for hosting guest." Wow, it was so amazing it was done in wooden framework with a mixture of light and blue carpet. The couch was dark blue with a love seat and recliner to match. But his favorite part was the 48 inch television with two, five shelves, book shelves full of movies. Who would have thought the old bat who lived in the dungeons liked movies? Also, their was two exits to get out their was one in the back of the room and one at the side. Harry already loved being with Uncle Severus.

"Are you ready to see the kitchen now, Harry?" Severus asked not knowing if he wanted to look at the movies or not.

"Yes, I am ready I can't wait to see the rest of the house!" Severus walked toward the exit at the side. Uncle Severus simply walked right across and he was in the kitchen. It was a room done in wooden framework with the table was in the middle of the room. While the stove was on the far right side with the fridge on the far left side. The majority of the room was lined with white counters. Harry just couldn't believe how cozy Uncle Severus' house was. Just like the living room the kitchen had two exits.

This time Uncle Severus went out the opposite door leading to the backside of the house. The first thing Uncle Severus said once they were in the hallway was a direct threat to Harry, "I know you are accustomed to breaking the rules so I am going to tell you this one time. This door leads to my private potions lab. At no time are you permitted in their by yourself. If I even so much as believe you were in their for even five minutes I tan your hide faster than you can say I'm sorry. Their are some potions stored in their that are fatal and are not to be bothered carelessly, do you understand me?"

Wow, theirs the Uncle Severus I have known for two years, "Yes, Uncle Severus I understand you."

"Good, then we understand each other. Now the next door leads to my bedroom. When you wish to be in their I would appreciate that you knock unless I tell you otherwise." At the last word he opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. This room wasn't made like the others it was a pale green with dark green curtains. Their was also a king size bed in the middle of the room which a green comforter set. He had a television in front of his bed next to the wall with a small pathway that led to the far left side of the room where a computer was located. Then on the far right hand side their was a door that Uncle Severus said was a shared bathroom between the two of us. Which a dresser and a book shelf stocked with loads of books. Harry couldn't help but think this house is the coolest place he had ever seen.

After about ten minutes, Harry and Uncle Severus left his rrom to go and show Harry his room. Harry was actually excited to see his room for once. Uncle Severus allowed Harry to open this door at which Harry couldn't believe it. Their was a sign on the door that read "Harry's Room: Caution". That was one of the nicest things he had ever been given. Then to his suprised he opened the door to find Gryffindor colors decorated along the wall. He had a twin size bed with a Gryffindor comforter set. Then beside his bed was a bedside table with two drawers. He opened them and he couln't believe what he found. A gameboy sp with about ten games including racing games, hunting games, and even a couple of the pokemon games. WOW! This was awesome. Then beside it he found a book shelf stored with books just as Uncle Severus had. As well as this, he too also had a television and a dresser.

"So do you like it?" Uncle Severus asked Harry.

"Like it, I love it. Thank you so much Uncle Severus." This was so cool. Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione. Oh wait, I haven't told them any of this yet.

"Oh by the way, Harry, I forgot to tell you I had one of the house elfs at the school take your measurements and had them replace your clothes with clothse that fit you so you can pick out the things you wish to keep and then throw out all the rest." Uncle Severus just about forgot to tell Harry that piece of information.

"Okay, thanks Uncle Severus." Harry then got his trunk out and had Severus return them to their original size.

"Harry, if you need me I will be in my room. I expect you to go straight to bed once you get your things organized." At that Uncle Severus was awaiting a answer from Hary.

"Oh okay Uncle Severus. Good night and thank you!" Harry said smiling.

"Its okay I am glad you lke your things and good night to you as well!" Severus replied at which he left the room.

Once Uncle Severus was gone Harry took all his things and took out his sweaters that Mrs. Weasley had made for him, the photo album of his parents and all his quills, books, parchment, potions materials, and all his the presents others had gotten from him and threw out the rest. He them walked over to the dresser and searched the drawers until he found some pajamas. He changed into them but before doing so he decided to write Ron and tell him about the weeks events.

_Dear Ron, _

_Before you flip out, I have something I need to tell. You know how awful my relatives treated me right? I am assuming you say yes to that...._  
_Anyways, I blew up my Aunt Marge and then I left the Dursleys' with the intentions of never going back. I found out about the Knight Bus by the way and I had them take me to the Leaky Cauldron and you won't believe who was waiting for me there? Professor Snape. He took me to Dumbledore right away and he said that maybe my aunt and uncles wasn't the best place for me after all. Then he gave me the option of going back there or staying with Professor Snape. Needless to say, I chose Snape but you see he isn't the way he use to be towards me, he explained it all. Anyways now I am staying here and let me tell you it is awesome. He has a 48 inch television in the living room with ten shelves of movies. Also, he got me a comforter with the Gryffindor symbol on it for my room as well as a gameboy sp, a computer, a complete new wardrobe, and a shelve of books. So AWESOME! _

_But their is one thing, he has this like secret potions lab and I really want to know what it looks like. The rest of the house is so cool...that is where you come in. He said you could come and visit sometimei so that is when we can do it. But we can't get caught. He said he would tan my hide if I went in there so chances are you'd probably get it as well. But that has never stopped us before. Please be trying to think of some way to get in there and I will to._

_Harry_

_P.S.: Write back!!!!_

At that Harry laid down under the covers and he went right to sleep thinking this could be the best place on earth!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Caught

Over the next few weeks everything in the Snape House went really well. Harry kept his chores up and Uncle Severus was still nice to Harry. It was absolutely wonderful, or at least for the time being. Harry began thinking that maybe since he had been so good and kept all his promises to Uncle Severus, he had even helped out in areas he wasn't required to. So during lunch he decided to propose the idea of Ron coming to visit the next day. As soon as the clock struck noon Harry made his way down the hall to the kitchen. They finished eating before Harry decided to speak up, "Uncle Severus?"

Uncle Severus just looked up at Harry and said, "That would be me, how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering, since I have helped you out for the past few weeks if it would possibly be okay if Ron came over for a while tomorrow?" Harry couldn't believe it. What he had wanted to say actually came out the way he planned it. Now, the question is, would Uncle Severus actually agree to it?

Uncle Severus considered it for a minute, Harry usually got into trouble when he was around that Weasley brat but then again he couldn't possibly refuse his request. Plus, their was one good part in his trouble making skills, he would now be punished as fit. Uncle Severus finally complied,"Yes, Harry, may come over but all rules still stand whether or not he is in my presence, do you understand?"

"Yes sir I do, may I floo Ron right now to ask?" Harry couldn't believe this, he was going to get to see Ron without having to escape first. It was about time Harry found out what was his Uncle Severus' private lab. He couldn't wait.

"Yes you may but don't stay in to long. We have to clean up after lunch." Harry nodded on that note and dashed out of the kitchen to which Uncle Severus screamed, "I know better than to run in this house, young man, consider this your first warning!"

"Yes sir, sorry!" Harry exclaimed as he slowed down but once Uncle Severus could no longer see him he picked up his speed once again. Harry grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!" At that he could see inside the Weasley's house and the first person he saw was Mrs. Weasley so he began to speak, "Mrs. Weasley is Ron around?"

At first she seemed startled by his face but then she eased off when she seen Harry. "Oh, of course, Harry dear! How have you been? I heard you were living with Professor Snape, how's that going for you?"

"Mrs. Weasley I have been great. It is so much better here. I can honestly say I love it, I'm sorry but I don't have much time I was just wanting to know if Ron could come over tomorrow, Uncle Severus already said it was okay with him." Harry stated hoping that she would comply with his request to have Ron spend the day with him.

"That is fine by me as long as Ron doesn't mind he is all yours tomorrow. Hang on for a second and I will go and get him." Harry couldn't help but smile because his wish had been granted he and Ron could finally have a look in the lab. He was so anxious!

About five minutes later, Ron, came to the fireplace looking as excited as ever, "Harry I can't wait we can finally play our game. But the only down side is Mom said I am not to get into any trouble while I am their because she said I would get it with her belt if I misbehaved, but who cares? We aren't going to get caught, after all, we never do until its to late to do anything about it."

"Amen, brother we will just have to be cautious about what happens," Harry smiled because he knew it was both their hides on the line and he didn't want to get a taste of angry Snape again and he knew this time it would be worse. He knew now Uncle Severus could and would take his displeasure out on his behind.

After Ron and Harry stopped talking Harry returned back to the kitchen to help Uncle Severus clean up. Uncle Severus had already piled all the dishes in the sink and Harry commenced washing them and setting them out to dry. Uncle Severus looked at Harry and said, "So is Ron coming over?" Harry shook his head and smiled big and Uncle Severus smiled back but then him and Harry both returned what they were doing before dinner, Uncle Severus went back to his potions lab while Harry returned to his room to work on his summer homework for Transfiguration.

Before long Harry was in bed getting ready to go to sleep. Tomorrow morning at nine o' clock Ron would he here. They would have fun and sneak into Severus' lab. This was going to be great, that is, as long as Uncle Severus doesn't see them.

The next day came before Harry knew it. He felt like he was only asleep for an hour when the alarm clock started buzzing. Harry was so tired that he just layed in bed for a few minutes before he remembered Ron was coming over today and it was already going on eight in the morning. Harry hopped up, grabbed his clothes and jumped in the shower. Harry was so excited! He was in the shower for approximately ten minutes before he ran out of the room excited to see Ron forgetting all about the no running rule. When he started into the kitchen he did not see Uncle Severus coming out before he smacked right into him causing him to stumble, but luckily not fall. When Harry started to apologize Uncle Severus spun him around and began spanking him, "I **SMACK **told **SMACK** you **SMACK** that **SMACK** running **SMACK** is not **SMACK** permitted **SMACK** in this house **SMACK**. Next time **SMACK** I will not **SMACK** be so light **SMACK** on you. You are **SMACK** thirteen **SMACK** years **SMACK** old and I** SMACK **expect you to act it **SMACK SMACK SMACK**!" Harry began to cry at the tenth lick he got. Harry couldn't believe how hard Uncle Severus' hand was. Wait a minute, did he say he was being light on me? That clears it up Ron and I have got to careful and not get caught in his lab. God only knows what he would do to me if he found out!

It was now eight-thirty, Ron would be here in less than an hour. That actually puts an upside on the day. I mean Harry really had not had a good start today. But, the good news was Ron was still allowed to come over. Harry poured wiped his eyes and poured him a bowl of cereal and began eating and before he knew it, it was about time for Ron. Harry joined Uncle Severus in the living room to which Uncle Severus stated, "You will do well to remember my rules while your friend is here, this is because if I have to spank you while Ron is here. Ron will be going home early so I can correct you. However, if you and him are partners in crime I will not hesitate to notify Mrs. Weasley about her son's misbehavior. Do you understand me?" Wow! Uncle Severus was in a really bad mood today.

Before Harry had the chance to answer him, Ron walked in through the fireplace to which Uncle Severus greeted, "Good morning Mr. Weasley! Oh Harry, I meant what I said."

"Good morning, Professor!" Ron responded while noticing that Harry nodded towards his new guardian. At that note Harry and Ron went to Harry's room to begin working on their plan on how to get into the potions lab without being seen. But luckily, their plan would up being a wasted one when Uncle Severus came to Harry's room at eleven-thirty and said, "Boys, listen. I have to go back to the castle for a minute. It seems I have forgotten some of my paperwork in my office, but I will be back in a little while so don't get into anything. When I get back I will make lunch though so I'll see you in a little bit."

At that note Harry and Ron made sure that Uncle Severus was gone before running straight to the lab. When they first walked in the first thing they noticed was a cauldron bubbling.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed noticing all the dark looking objects in the room. Their were dozens of potions lined up against the wall ranging from extremely dark colors to extremely bright ones.

"Hey Ron, come here and look at this!" Their was some kind of potions book with some of the neatest potions he could think of. He finally found the Veritaserum. That was so cool he had to show Ron.

"Wow, mate, we really could get Malfoy on this one couldn't we?" Ron began laughing as did Harry at the thought of Malfoy telling the truth on every single question he was asked, little did they know, Uncle Severus had returned from Hogwarts just a few moments ago.

Within seconds Uncle Severus went to Harry's room to ask the boys what they wanted for dinner. But to his suprise, their was no one in his room. Uncle Severus then went to the living room to see if he had overlooked them but he hadn't. Then he decided that possibly they had went outside but once again their was no one outdoors. Uncle Severus then began to worry, that was when he remembered one place he hadn't checked. Surely they wouldn't have gone to his potions lab. If they had, Harry would be in so much trouble he couldn't even imagine it. He went back inside and went straight to his potions lab and opened the door, and to his suprise their was two teenage boys looking through his potions book and didn't even notice anyone had entered the room.

"Having fun, gentlemen?" Uncle Severus announced causing the two boys to jump on the spot. Both boys turned around to a very angry guardian and host.

"Uncle Severus, we can explain..." Harry was cut off by Uncle Severus' yells, "Go right ahead, explain to me why you two were in my private potions lab. You, Harry, knew better and I am sure that Mr. Weasly was a aware it was off limits, because you told him. Follow me to the living room right now! Mr. Weasley you are going to be escorted home by your mother. Whereas, Harry and I are going to have a long discussion about breaking rules deliberately. Oh Mr. Weasly don't look so happy. I am going to notify your mother about your misdeeds as well and I am sure she won't be so happy with you."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron's face was white as snow once Uncle Severus had mentioned his mother. They were both going to be in big trouble and they knew it. Uncle Severus continued to stare at them and Harry could see the anger in his eyes. Harry was really going to get it. Before Harry even had the chance to say he was sorry, Uncle Severus turned around and the boys followed.

Once they were in the living room, Uncle Severus pointed for Harry and Ron to sit down on the couch with the command, "Do not move a muscle, do you understand me?" Both boys nodded while Uncle Severus entered the floo network and asked to come over. She must have agreed because once Uncle Severus pulled back out of the fireplace Mrs. Weasley walked through and shot Ron a 'you better not be in trouble' glare. Uncle Severus sat down in the recliner while sat down on the love seat.

"What is this all about Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Our children decided that they would go into my private potions lab. Harry knew better and I am pretty sure that Ron was aware that it was off limits because once I caught them in their Ron jumped and looked scared to death, as did Harry. I am plan on taking my ward to his room and tanning his hide with my belt just like I promised and I did not want Ron here to be here when I did so. I feel that punishment is a matter between me and Harry only and no one else should witness it." Uncle Severus stated causing Harry to become more nervous than he already was he was going to receive a belt whipping. Harry was absolutely terrified.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, were you aware that the potions lab and you best not lie to me, young man!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at him. Ron was shaking. Harry never would have thought of Mrs. Weasley yelling like that.

"Yes, mam, I was aware. Please don't spank me though I have learned my lesson really." Ron stated basically in tears already because he knew his mother was not going to let him off the hook that easy.

Mrs. Weasley just stared at Ron, she couldn't believe this child. She spoke firmly to her son, "No, you are getting exactly what Harry is getting from your father. But, since I had to come and get you we are going home right this instant and their is going to be a chat between my brush and your bottom, young man. I apologize for Ron's lack of respect, Severus, but I assure you he will be punished."

"I have no doubt in my mind, Molly," Severus restated before Mrs. Weasley got up and jerked Ron up by his arm and landed a hard swat on Ron's behind. For once in his life Harry was glad Molly Weasley was not his mother. However, in one second he was snapped out of his mind when Uncle Severus stated, "Go up to your room, I will be in their once I have calmed down!" But as Harry walked past Uncle Severus he landed a **SMACK!** so hard that it popped leaving a stinging sensation right on Harry's sit spot. Harry was really in for it this time and he now knew it.


	6. Chapter 6 Punishment

About twenty minutes after had left Uncle Severus had finally decided to go and deal with his disobedient ward Uncle Severus figured that he was just about as calm as he was going to get. Meanwhile, Harry was in his room pacing back and forth. How could he have been so stupid? They should have left the moment they had seen what was in the room. That would have to be included on the next plan. Get what your want and then get out with no regrets. But before Harry could think anymore he heard a knock on his door. Let the punishment begin. Harry stated, "Come in..." in a very calm voice because he knew better than to be rude during punishment, he had learned that when he was very young.

"Harry James Potter, what on earth were you thinking going into my private potions lab? I distinctly told you not to. What if you or Ron had gotten hurt, maybe both of you? That was completely out of line, young man!" Uncle Severus said sternly that help no room for objection but Harry thought he would try it anyways.

"I'm sorry, your right I wasn't thinking. I was just curious as to why you didn't want me to go in there. But, Uncle Severus, Ron and I are both perfectly fine, but anywayss, I promise it will never happen again. It was completely irresponsible and I know that. So since I have learned my lesson their is no reason to punish me." Harry didn't think that could get him out of of punishment, but hey it was worth a shot.

Uncle Severus was furious. The child figured he could wasle his way out of punishment when he had basically just said he knew what he had done was against the rules. Uncle Severus replied in a stern voice, "I honestly am not so sure if you are sorry about breaking the rules. However, I do believe you are sorry you got caught. By the way, in case you haven't noticed rules are generally placed to avoid dangerous situations and you will make a note to remember them or you willl find yourself with a sore behind quite often. Am I clear?"

Harry just stared blankly. His plan had backfired. How could this have possibly happened?

Uncle Severus seemed to have noticed it to because he stated, "I asked you a question and I do expect an answer, young man."

Harry snapped back into reality, "Yes sir, crystal."

Uncle Severus was growing very impatient with Harry when his voice got sharper. "Okay then we are in agreement that you deserve a spanking. Come here and lets have a little discussion about breaking rules."

Harry looked up defiantly, "What do you mean? You expect me to just let you spank me willingly? You are completely out of your mind!"

Uncle Severus' patience was running very thin, "Yes, that is exactly what I expect. You broke the rules willingly so I do believe you should agree to the consequences as well. Now come over here right now!"

Harry did not move an inch at this threat. At this point, Uncle Severus removed his belt and landed three sharp smacks to his rear end. Harry gasped at the lines of fire and screamed out on the third but Uncle Severus didn't show one ounce of mercy. He pulled out a desk chair with one hand while keeping hold of Harry with the othe. The once he accomplished his task he place Harry face down over his lap while throwing the belt down. He then made Harry's behind ground zero. After 20 smacks he lifted Harry up and told him to pull his pants down. Harry simply refused at which point Uncle Severus said, "Do you really wnat to disobey me again?"

After this statement, Harry did as he said and Uncle Severus applied the last of his spanking while saying, "You will learn to obey me and other adults for that matter. I will not have you running around doing whatever you please. You have boundaries aand you will do as well to remember that young man, do you undersand me?"

"Yes, yes. Just please no more, please?" Harry said while he was sobbing uncontrolably. That had bloody well hurt and he just wanted it to be over.

"Good," he said while allowing Harry to get up and pull up his pants. This is when Harry was surprised at what Uncle Severus said, "Oh, by the way, you are grounded until school starts considering you broke on of my main rules."

Harry couldn't believe it! That was almost a month away. Gosh, maybe this caring family wasn't all it was cut out to be...


	7. Chapter 7 Explanations and Warnings

Harry was sitting in his room just staring into space when his daydream came to a unexpected stop by Uncle Severus' voice, "Harry, Harry, Harry! I know you can hear me! Would you please give me some proof that you are still a living human being?" Harry was just sitting there when he finally spoke, "Jesus, are you going to be all right? I was daydreaming." Uncle Severus just looked at him in disbelief thinking _does this boy have a death wish? _Harry had completely been impossible since he had been grounded but Uncle Severus hoped that would soon end for this child was begining to irritate him highly.

"Well, what exactly did you want?" Harry asked him in a disrespectful manner.

"First, I would like for you to have a more appropriate tone when you address me because I sure would hate to tan your hide so close to your third year at Hogwarts." Uncle Severus replied in a tone that held absolutely no room for argument.

"Fine, I am sorry. Would you be so graceful as to provide me with your reasoning of entering by bedroom?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, I will. Albus has requested my presence at Hogwarts tomorrow so I can get ready for the upcoming school year. I highly thought about taking you with me but then I thought that I do not want to be chasing around the castle all day trying to find you. That is when I decided that you can go to the Weasley's tomorrom and stay until Monday. That is after all only two nights so I don't think you can cause to much damage. But, trust me, if you do you will not be a happy Gryffindor Monday when you are dismissed from the Sorting Ceremony." Uncle Severus stated but you could tell he regretted saying that Harry could go to Ron's tomorrow.

"That sounds great! Does that mean my grounding ends right now?" Harry exclaimed. Uncle Severus could tell that the boy was excited but yet, he knew this would more than likely be troublesome.

"Yes, Harry that is exactly what this means. However, you are to pack your things tonight because we will be leaving here at seven a.m. on the dot. I will tolerate your tardiness. Is that understood? Also, we will be leaving in approximately one hour to go to Diagon Ally to purchase your books and such. So you might want to be getting ready."

Harry was so excited he could barely contain himself. Not only did he get to go see Ron the next day, he also got to go to Diagon Ally today. Harry was hoping that maybe Uncle Severus would buy him some things that weren't school related. Hmm...never underestimate Severus Snape. After all, he did buy him all kinds of fun stuff for the summer.

Approximately one hour later Uncle Severus came into Harry's room clutching a list that he assumed was his list of school supplies for the upcoming year. Oh great, Harry thought make it seem real that summer was really ending. Last year, Harry had been excited over the fact that he would soon get to leave the Dursley's, where as this year, he had his new life that he was leaving behind. He knew that Uncle Severus would no longer be able to keep a close eye on him since he had the entire Slytherin student body to watch over, but the other part of him was sad because he knew that things would change, well at least until Christmas.

"Are you ready to leave?" Uncle Severus questioned looking over at Harry whom was just at that very moment placing his games into his trunk.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry replied trying to remember if their was anything he had forgotten but since he could not think of anything right off the bat, he assumed that was all he needed.

"Okay, then lets go." Uncle Severus stated and then he placed a shrinking charm on Harry's things and insisted he place them in his pocket before he left the room in which Harry followed instantaneously.

Once all the doors were locked Harry and Uncle Severus returned to end of the street right beside the old sign that labeled Spinner's End and Harry took Uncle Severus' arm and before he knew it he was feeling the horrible sensation behind his navel once again.

They had apparated to The Leaky Cauldron where Uncle Severus insisted he and his ward eat something. Once they took their seats Uncle Severus began talking, "Okay, first things worst, their is something you need to know. Their is a killer on the lose Black. This means I do expect you to take extra precautions this year. It is not that I do not trust you I just want you to avoid receiving any unnecessary punishments. But anyways, you may be asking why does this concern me? I am not going to lie to you, so heres the thing. When your parents were killed by Voldemort, Sirius Black was the one who had betrayed their trust. You see, Black was your father's best friend, also their secret keeper. He was the only one who knew where they were hiding. He then sold them and out to Voldemort. Before Black was around to watch the death Voldemort had already destroyed their house and succeeded in killing them and failed at killing you. That very same night Black also killed thirteen muggles for no apparent reason. I suppose he just wanted to see them dead. Or maybe he just did if for fun. No one really knows. All we know is he had been in Azkaban prison for the past thirteen years and now he is back on the hunt. Everyone assumes he is going to go after you and finish what Voldemort started. So please, do not give Black any reason to go after you."

Uncle Severus looked as if he couldn't believe this was happening, I mean, no one could believe this was happening. It just seemed so unreal. Who would have ever thought someone could escape from Azkaban prison.

"Ummm...call me stupid, but why would I halfway considering going after someone who wishes I was dead. I am quite adventurous but not that stupid." Harry said looking as though he was still in shock from the story.

"I am not saying you are stupid. What I am saying is that Black has a way of luring people to do the things he wants to no matter what the price." Harry could tell Uncle Severus was worried because of the way he was acting. That was just a fact of life. All of the death eaters wanted Harry dead so that was just a part of Harry's everyday life and the sooner Uncle Severus became accustomed to it as well the better off he would be.

"Okay Harry, just promise me you won't do anything you will regret later on." He half-grinned but you could still see the worry behind it.

"Okay I promise, now can we please go its almost one o' clock." Harry asked getting up.

"Fine but remember if you don't listen to me you will be punished severely." Uncle Severus stated joining Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... So I have been told." Harry said turning and walking away before Uncle Severus had time to respond.


	8. Chapter 8 Diagon Alley

It didn't take long for Uncle Severus and Harry to appear at the entrance to Diagon Ally. Uncle Severus just tapped a few bricks like Hagrid had done on his first trip here and the bricks slowly began to depart to make an opening. Wow! Harry thought. Diagon Alley hadn't changed at all since last year except maybe for a few shops.

"Okay, first things first, we are going to go to Gringotts to get the needed money supply. You will need to get books, robes, and your other needed materials nexts and then if we have enough time I will allow you to go to any stores you would like." Uncle Severus ended that sentence with a look of regret because he had no idea what kind of mess this would possibly lead to. However, he also knew that if he did not allow his ward to do things on his own he would become rebellious and manage to get himself into mysterious messes like he had the past two years.

At that the two of them bypassed all shops and pub's just to get to Gringotts as fast as humanly possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment they walked onto the porch of the bank the first thing Harry noticed was the plaque on the right side of the entrance way. Once again Harry found himself reading the notice, 'Enter stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there. Harry had learned during his first year that it meant that they had mysterious creatures lurking in the vaults of those with the most valuables and considering the events of his first year he was in no rush to find out what else had been stored there. Before Harry and Uncle Severus reached the counter to get the amount needed Harry looked at Uncle Severus nervously and he said, "But wait, Uncle Severus, I haven't got my key to open my vault with."

"Harry, the whole purpose of this guardianship is for me to be the responsible adult and for you to be able to be a child. I will purchase your neccessary items along with a certain amount of items that you wish to have. So, you do not need to worry about your key at the moment. That will be returned to you the day you become of age with is four years from now." Uncle Severus had patted Harry's arm at the moment he had said this so Harry just smiled and continued up to the counter.

A goblin named Aspen asked them for the key and Uncle Severus politely handed it to her when she commanded, "Follow me." Harry couldn't help but think that considering these goblins worked for the ministry of magic that it was a very high possibility that they should me a little bit more friendly towards the witches and wizards. But, as life goes goblins are not very friendly towards them because during You-Know-Who's ring of terror goblins were treated horrible and they no longer trusted fellow members in the magical world and Harry couldn't help but be sympathetic towards them because of the facts.

Aspen and Uncle Severus and Harry all entered through a door that was locked by about ten locks. Aspen simply unlocked them with ease and expected both gentlemen to follow her, in which they did. It took them about ten minutes to finally come to vault 576 where Uncle Severus removed himself from the buggy and walked into the vault and grabbed the amount needed for todays adventures. Then before they knew it they were back on the streets of Diagon Alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like Uncle Seveurs had said before the first place they went was to Flourish & Blotts to get Harrys 3rd year book requirements. Harry's book list was as followed: Intermediate Transfiguration, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3, The Monster Book of Monsters, Unfogging the Future, A History of Magic Grade, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and Magical Drafts and Potions. Harry caught bored just by reading the titles of these, well, most of them anyway. However, while Harry and Uncle Severus were their, they ran into a unexpected visitor, Hermione. Harry turned around and saw her and basically screamed, "Hermione!!!! I am so happy to see you, its been way to long."

Uncle Severus looked at Harry not pleased at all and walked right straight to him and whispered into his ear, "Young man, if I ever hear that tone used in a civilized setting ever again you will be over my knee faster than you can explain, do you understand me?" Harry acted like it made him mad but he decided it would be best not to cause a scene right now so he just grinned and said, "Yes, sir."

After Uncle Severus left to try and find Harry's book he continued to speak to Hermione, "So how's your summer been going so far?"

"Wonderful, I had a lot of catching up to do. I mean, Mom and I wrote each other daily but it wasn't the same as her being there for me when I needed her but I am really ready to go back it is so much fun at Hogwarts. And plus, I know Dad is really proud of my grades and my standing so you know I do believe this may really be a good thing. So, anyways, enough about me, how's life with Professor Snape?" She asked looking really concerned. Hermione afterall did know that Uncle Severus had gave them a hard time the past few years at Hogwarts

"To be completely honest with you, it has been pretty great. I mean he gave me all kinds of things to keep me occupied and plus he let me have Ron over. Granted it would have been more often had me and Ron not went into his private potions lab but it was still better than the Dursleys." That caused a little bit of confusion on Hermione's part but that was okay because Harry really didn't want to get into it again.

"Well, okay if you say so. But then again if you and Ron didn't get into any mischief when you were together that would worry me. So, did Snape sign your permission slip to go to Hogsmeade?" This kind of excited her because she had never been to any Magical communities other than Diagon Alley.

"I don't know, hold on a minute and I will go and ask him," Harry quickly spotted Uncle Severus since he was the only man with jet black hair in the whole store. As soon as he spotted him he headed towards him leaving Hermione to look at the books about Muggle Studies.

When Harry came up to Uncle Severus he simply shot out the question, "Did you sign my permission slip to visit Hogsmeade. I mean Hermione just told me that now that we are third years we are allowed to go. I promise I will be good if you just allow me to go. No pranks. No fights. No sneaking aro..." Harry was cut off my Uncle Severus throwing his hand up over Harry's mouth.

"Harry, calm down, I have already mailed your permission slip back to Minerva and you will be allowed to accompany your classmates as long as I do not hear of you abusing this privelege. Now if you don't mind, I am almost done here so I need you to wrap up your conversation with Ms. Granger." Harry was so happy he was allowed to go he was almost overjoyed. The Dursleys would have never allowed Harry to go. As soon as Uncle Severus told him to wrap it up with Hermione he knew to do so. Harry had no intentions of ruining his visits to Hogsmeade.

Hermione was right where he had left her admiring some book about muggles. Harry couldn't understand why she was so into that stuff. I mean, she had been a muggle 3 years ago just like he had, but that was Hermione. "Hey, guess what? Uncle Severus already signed it and sent it off so I am good to go. But, listen, I have to go because he said he was about done and we have a couple more stops to make and then I am going to Ron's to stay until Monday. So I'll see you on the train Monday."

"See ya Harry and be careful!" Hermione was always the worrier.

Harry met up with Uncle Severus as he was heading out the door and that is when they continued shopping and picked up his robes, school supplies, Hedwigs food, and a broom cleaning kit for Harry. Maybe this wasn't such a bad summer afterall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrived at Ron's house at about seven and by then Molly already had supper made and was more than happy to allow both Harry and Uncle Severus to stay. After supper Uncle Severus said, "Now Molly, if Harry causes you any trouble whatsoever do not fret to notify me and I promise I will take care of it the moment I see him again. However, if he and Ron do anything you consider punishment worthy treat Harry the same as any of your children I will not have him thinking he can do whatever he pleases while I am not around."

"Okay, Severus. Don't worry I will." Molly said as she guided Uncle Severus to the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Misadventures with Malfoy

After Uncle Severus left the Weasley's house Ron and Harry headed out the door. Once outside Harry spotted all the Weasley children and screamed out, "Hey guys how about a round of quidditch before it gets to dark?"

All 3 of the Weasleys agreed and Fred says, "Okay I volunteer Harry and Ron as captains! Is there a second over here?" He pointed at George after he said this and then George replied, "Why yes, you do have a second however, I wonder if this little redheaded girl will have any complaints considering she will not have any say in this whatsoever?" Both twins laughted hysterically but Ginny did not find it as amusing as she shoved George almost causing him to fall.

Unfortunately for Ginny Mrs. Weasley just so happened to be looking out the window at that precise moment and before she knew it Mrs. Weasley was at the door yelling, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, what have I told you about fighting? No, wait I don't want to hear it I want you upstairs right now before I go and fetch my hairbrush!!!" Ginny just looked at Harry and whispered, "God, I swear sometimes she gets on my last nerve. Seriously all she ever does is fuss!" Harry just looked at her because she had it easy compared to what Uncle Severus would do to him if he was caught behaving like that, but the thing is he just wouldn't get caught...After Ginny was ushered inside with hard smack to the seat of her pants, the four boys decided to break up into two teams. Ron and Harry verses Fred and George. About a half hour later they were beginning to become exhausted so they all decided it was time to go inside. Once inside Molly told them that they better be getting some sleep because in the morning all of them would be going to Diagon Alley to get all the children's books, excluding Harry who already had his.

As soon as they were notified of the next day's events they all hurried upstairs anxious for the trip. Harry was so happy that Uncle Severus had gave him 2 galleons just in case the Weasley's decided to go somewhere so Harry had his own money to spend on whatever he liked!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like Harry had only been asleep for a few minutes when Harry woke up to a icy cold bucket of water being thrown in his face. "Bloody Hell, Ron, what do you think you are doing? Oh wait, I suppose a wake up Harry would have been a little to casual for you!" Harry was irritated because Ron had did that, and he was not one to keep his mouth shut.

"What? I tried waking you three times before you even startled a little bit. And besides that, Mom said for us to be downstairs for breakfest in five minutes and then we are going straight to Diagon Alley." Ron said looking shocked by Harry's reaction to his wake up call.

"Oh, my bad. I thought you were just being a prat, like always." Harry said at which time both boys started laughing.

"Yeah, well, if my calculations are correct I will be able to do that at least a hundred times during the school year. So you best be on the look out..." Ron said and left the room leaving Harry with enough time to get ready before he was to appear in the kitchen for breakfest.

The moment he walked into the kitchen, he noticed something different than last night. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table eating some eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of what appeared to be orange juice.

"Good morning, Harry, how have you been since the last time I was graced with your presence?"

"I have been wonderful, Mr. Weasley, absolutely wonderful. How is the Ministry?" Only Ron caught Harry's sarcasm but he supposed that was a good thing because adults rarely ever appreciated sarcasm.

"Well, it could be better but you know Cornelius Fudge, completely frantic about the recent breakout of Azkaban. Oh wait, do you know about it?" Mr. Weasley looked as if he was about to pass out because Harry supposed he did not know if Uncle Severus wanted Harry to be aware of the recent mystery.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley I do know about it Uncle Severus told me all he thought I needed to know about it." Harry said which he assumed gave Mr. Weasley relief from his slip up.

"Okay, so change of subject. What would you like for breakfest?"

"I do believe I will have a bacon and egg sandwich with a glass of orange juice." At that note Mrs. Weasley appoached Harry with a plate of exactly what he had said he wanted, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley but I could have..."

He was caught off by Mrs. Weasley who said, "Nonsense, Harry. You are our guest."

"Well okay then." Harry said.

As soon as Breakfest was over everyone lined up at the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley one right after the other. Once their Mrs. Weasley granted all the children permission to go as they please as long as they did not leave Diagon Alley. So Fred and George went directly to Quality Quidditch Supplies, whereas Ginny went with her mother to get supplies and Ron and Harry went straight to Eeylops Owl Emporium because Harry was running low on snacks for Hedwig. It costed Harry one sickle to get three bags of snacks for Hedwig. Shortly after this Harry and Ron decided to go get them a ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh look, its Scar Face and the Weasel." Malfoy exclaimed the moment he caught wind of Harry and Ron at the parlor.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron yelled the moment Malfoy interrogated him and Harry.

"Or what?" Malfoy said acting like he was shaking.

"I'll knock you out you dirty little prat!" Ron said beginning to clutch his fist.

"Thats a bunch of bull. You will just hurt yourself Weasel you are no better than a hippogriff. Oh what about you trying to make your mother and father prou..." He didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence because Harry was now on top of him beating his face to a pulp.

Before Harry knew it somebody pulled him off of Malfoy and shoved him to the side and said,

"Boy, oh boy. Severus is not going to be proud that his new ward is actling so unruly at Diagon Alley.

"Oh yes, that is right, Uncle Severus would be so angry with me because your son provoked me and I gave him what he deserved." Harry said at Mr. Malfoy angrily.

"You mind you attitude. I will address my son's unruly behavior once we are at home. As for you, I have already contacted Severus regarding what you have been up to." Mr. Malfoy said right before Severus entered the ice cream shop.

"Good day, Lucius. I am terribly sorry for Harry's unexcusable actions." Uncle Severus said as he grabbed a hold of Harry's arm.

"As am I with Draco's." Mr. Malfoy said as he place his cane over Draco's shoulder.

"That's fine. I promise this will be taken care of but as for now, how about you and I and the boys go back to Hogwarts to discuss this social call."

"Fine with me Severus, I would love to know where the roots of this came from."

"Okay then, Ron, you are to go find your mother and tell her that I have Harry and that I will firecall for his things tonight, I have some things I need to discuss with her. As for now, Harry and I are leaving. I will talk to you later Mr. Weasley, that is a promise." Ron knew he was in deep trouble. Dad would more than likely handle this one and his dad was not one for foul play. Why had he retaliated against Malfoy???


	10. Chapter 10 Defiance

The moment they got to the castle Lucius and Uncle Severus ushered Harry and Malfoy down to Uncle Severus' office. No one said a word so Harry came to the conclusion that Uncle Severus was really upset with him. Harry knew he should not have hit Malfoy in the first place but how could he not? Was he suppose to let that prat run his mouth about his dead parents. He hated to go against Uncle Severus's wishes but he could not help himself. In his eyes Malfoy deserved everything he got plus more.

The moment they arrived Uncle Severus opened the door for them all to go in but unfortunately for him Lucius was the only one who acted on his wishes. Considering his options, Uncle Severus simply walked up to both boys and grabbed both boys by their arms and said, "You know, their is absolutely no way out of this for either of you so you might as well comply. Especially, if you want us to show any leniency towards either of you."

"Personally, I don't believe you are going to show any leniency no matter what we do. Your most wonderful friend here found me and the prat fighting. I don't believe you will want to hear what we have to say so why should I care what either of you say?" Harry hadn't meant for that to come out, it just did. But, to be totally honest, Harry didn't care because it was the truth and he didn't care what the death eaters thought of him so why would he pretend. At that moment, Harry looked up to see Uncle Severus' face, he did not look happy at all. That is when he remembered that's why I choose to lie.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN IN THIS SHORT PERIOD OF TIME YOU ARE NOW MY WARD AND YOU WILL ACT AS I WISH. AND AS YOU PUT SO BLUNTLY NO I DO NOT CARE WHAT KIND OF CHILDISH GAMES YOU AND MR. MALFOY HERE WERE PLAYING YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BEHAVE LIKE A CRIMINAL. AND I CAN AND WILL ASSURE YOU THAT THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. AND YES YOU SHOULD CARE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY BECAUSE MY WORD IS LAW IN OUR FAMILY AND BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE OUTBURST YOU WILL NOT BE PLAYING QUIDDITCH FOR A MONTH NOR WILL YOU BE GOING TO HOGSMEADE UNTIL OCTOBER. NOW DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION???" Uncle Severus was angry with Harry and he was going to make it quite apparent to Harry that his smart mouth would not be tolerated.

"FINE WHATEVER YOU SAY. SO TELL ME IF THERE IS NO EXCUSES FOR THIS SITUTATION WHY IN BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU WANT US TO COME UP HERE. DO YOU WANT ME TO HUG AND KISS HIM AND SAY I'M SORRY. WELL I'D HATE TO RAIN ON YOUR PARADE BUT IT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN! AND AS FOR QUIDDITCH AND HOGSMEADE I WILL DECIDE FOR MYSELF, THANKS! NOW IF YOU WOULD EXCUSE ME I HAVE OTHERS PLACES TO BE BESIDES STANDING HERE LISTENING TO YOU YELL AT ME. GOOD-BYE!" Harry then preceeded to the door when Uncle Severus placed a lock on it from the inside. "UNLOCK THIS DOOR! I MEAN IT SNAPE! UNLOCK IT RIGHT NOW! UNLOCK IT! UNLOCK IT!"

"NO HARRY I AM NOT GOING TO UNLOCK IT. WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING YET."

"WELL I AM DONE LISTENING!"

"Lucius would you care to take the Floo Network to your house? I would like a word with my ward alone." Severus asked kindly to Mr. Malfoy which ticked Harry off more.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM LEAVING SO YOUR GOOD FRIEND CAN STAY. JUST UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" Harry then preceeded to the door this time kicking and hitting it.

"Severus, I will talk to you later. I can see you have your hands full with that one. Just let me know if you need me. Good day!" Lucius then beckoned for Draco to get up and the both went into the fireplace and yelled 'MALFOY MANOR' one right after the other.

As soon as Lucius and Draco were gone Uncle Severus returned his attention to Harry, "Okay young man, since you have insisted on acting like a child, I will retaliate in your favor. Come over here this instant!"

"No, I don't want to and you can't make me." Harry said hands on his hips.

"Excuse me? I can and I will make you if you decide to test my boundaries. I am going to tan your hide whether you want me to or not. You behaved completely out of context and you will be punished. Now, I am going to give you one more chance to come over here by your own terms if not I WILL COME AND GET YOU!" Uncle Severus was losing patience with Harry now. This flat out defiance will be ended.

"I already told you I am not going over there. You are not going to spank me for defending my dead parents." Harry soon regretted saying this because before he knew it Uncle Severus was on his feet coming towards Harry. "No, wait I changed my mind. I will come over there you don't have to Uncle Severus please?"

"No Harry I gave you your chance. You turned me down both times. You are going to get a spanking plus ten licks with the belt. It is not up for negotiation so don't even try and talk me out of it." Uncle Severus then grabbed Harry by the arm and landed a hard smack to the seat of his pants. Harry cried out the moment Uncle Severus' hand collided with his pants. This was going to hurt big time!

As soon as Uncle Severus had Harry firmly by the arm he pulled out the chair that was under the desk where many served detention and placed it in the middle of the room. He then preceeded to take Harry's pants down. Harry then began to get away. Uncle Severus was not going to do it like that. No way!

" YOUNG MAN, YOU JUST MADE IT TWENTY LICKS WITH THE BELT. CARE TO GO FOR THIRTY?

Uncle Severus then landed three hard smacks to Harrys backside and this time showed no mercy. Harry came to the conclusion that them three made the last one feel like a love pat. After that Uncle Severus succeeded in getting Harry's pants along with his underpants around his ankles and then preceeded to punish his defiant ward. He landed around twenty smacks before he starting puling his belt off. Harry was already sobbing and he knew this was going to make things worse.

"YOU WILL LEARN ***smack*** TO OBEY ME ***smack*** IF IT IS THE LAST THING YOU DO ***smack***. I WILL NOT ***smack* **HAVE YOU GOING ***smack* **INTO DIAGON ALLEY ***smack*** AND ACTING ***smack*** LIKE YOU ***smack*** WERE RAISED ***smack* **IN A BARN ***smack***. I DO NOT CARE ***smack*** WHY YOU HIT MALFOY ***smack***. YES. I UNDERSTAND HE INSULTED YOUR PARENTS ***smack* **BUT YOU COULD HAVE CAME TO ME TOMORROW ***smack* **AND TOLD ME ***smack* **WHAT WAS GOING ON, ***smack* **THEN MALFOY WOULD BE THE ONLY ONE BEING PUNISHED ***smack***. NOT YOU.***smack*** BUT YOU DECIDED ***smack* **TO TAKE MATTERS INTO YOUR OWN HANDS ***smack* **AND THAT IS WHAT LANDED YOU HERE ***smack***.I TOLD YOU THE FIRST DAY YOU MOVED IN WITH ME ***smack* **WHAT WAS TO BE EXPECTED ***smack***. TODAY, NOT ONLY DID YOU GET IN A FIGHT ***smack*** YOU ALSO DECIDED TO ACT ***smack* **LIKE A CHILD AND DISOBEY ME ***smack***. YOU KNEW WHAT YOU HAD COMING ***smack*** AND YOU ALSO KNEW THAT NOTHING YOU SAID WAS GOING TO CHANGE THE FACTS!" ***smack******smack******smack***

Uncle Severus then threw the belt down and took Harry in a hug and let him calm down before firecalling Mrs. Weasley and letting her know of the days' events.


	11. Chapter 11 Difference of Opinion

Uncle Severus wasted no time in firecalling the Weasleys. He stuck his head into the fireplace and before he knew it he heard say, "Oh, good evening Severus, how are you doing at the moment?"

"I am doing just fine Molly. I wanted to know if Ronald told you about what took place at the Ice Cream Parlor this morning?" Uncle Severus figured he had fed his mother a bunch of lies but to his suprise Ron told her the absolute truth.

"Yes, he told me that Lucius Malfoy's son came in there and insulted him and Harry. Then Ron threatened him which made him lay off Ron and he jumped on Harry's case by insulting his parents. Personally, I feel as if Harry had every right to hit him. If someone were to bring up my brothers who died in the war I would probably hit them to so I don't believe I have any right to say anything to them when I would do the same." Mrs. Weasley was rather defensive about family, this she made very clear but Uncle Severus wasn't about to agree with her.

"So, you are telling me that it is one hundred percent fine for any of your children to start a fight as long as it is based upon family. So you are telling me if for instance, Neville Longbottom was to say something in passing about one of your other children it would be perfectly logical for Ron to knock the living daylights out of him." Harry caught the sarcasm in Severus' voice, however, Mrs. Weasley did not.

"No, Severus, I am not saying that. Ron did get grounded for his actions today at Diagon Alley because he was not really threatening him he was merely provoking Ron. What I am saying is that Harry should not have gotten in so much trouble for defending his parents. That is the typical response to anyone interrogating one's family.

"Mrs. Weasley with all do respect I understand your concern for Harry but the thing is I will not have any child of mine behaving unruly in public or at home. Harry had no right whatsoever to attack Mr. Malfoy for simply trying to get Harry all worked up. Which he succeeded at might I add. But if Ron were my child I would have warmed him really good for making such threats in public. But all you feel he needs is to be grounded? He is thirteen years old and acting like a five year, don't you believe it is a little to late for that? You must take action, that is the only thing that will stop it." Severus was beginning to understand why the Weasley children acted the way they did.

"What would make you feel better Severus? Spank my children every time they make a mistake. In case you didn't notice Ron did not take any physical action against Draco. All he did was try and scare him, which clearly worked because he left Ron alone. The only reason you want me to raise my hand to Ron is because Harry undoubtedly got his butt whipped good. But I am not going to do that. I have my opinion on parenting whereas you have yours. Had Ron hit Draco today you'd better believe he would be having a discussion with my hairbrush but he didn't and that is the way it is." Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Whatever you say Molly. Anyways would you care to send Harry's things over here?" Uncle Severus figured their was no way for either of them to solve this other than fight it out so he didn't even try.

"No of course not."

"Oh by the way tell Ron Harry will still be taking the train up to Hogswarts I will apparate him their. I really do not wish to draw a crowd on why Harry was already at school when no one else was."

"Okay."

After Harry and Uncle Severus arrived at his quarters Harry's things arrived and Uncle Severus called a house elf to take them on up to Gryffindor tower. Leaving Harry alone with Uncle Severus at which point Harry decided to break the silence, "You really mean it? I get to take the train? I figured since I got into trouble today I wouldn't be allowed to."

"Harry did I say you were grounded? No. I have punished you and now it is over. "

"Thanks, Uncle Severus! I am going to go to be now because I have a long day ahead of me."

"Good night child."

Then Uncle Severus preceeded back to his office to continue with the notes he needed for tomorrow, the day all students would be back at Hogwarts. The only difference from last year is that he had a mischievious child attending Hogwarts. Uncle Severus was sure it was gong to be a long year. That was a fact.


	12. Chapter 12 Dementors

_Authors Note__ : At this point I will start following the book because I don't believe Harry Potter would be the same if I changed the events of the school year with the exception that I will be throwing my own little twists in.~Karsyn2009_

The next morning Harry woke up ready to go. He couldn't wait for the school year to start, yeah, sure things would be different between him and Uncle Severus. But the good news would be that Uncle Severus would have the whole house of Slytherin to worry about and not just Harry. Which meant less time obeying the rules, at least where Uncle Severus was concerned. Harry then preceeded to get ready for breakfest. Yikes! It was already going on ten o' clock, the train leaves at eleven. Why had Uncle Severus let him wait so late before waking him up? Harry literally ran all the way to the kitchen.

Harry did not get his expected greeting, "Young man, just becaus we are at Hogwarts do not expect me to change the rules. I have told you before no running indoors. Now go back and try it again." As soon as Harry turned around Uncle Severus landed a hard ***smack* **to the seat of his pants causing Harry to rub his behind all the way back. He then preceeded to walk to the kitchen.

"Uncle Severus, why did you let me sleep so late. I thought I had to eat breakfest? Not to mention I have to be on the train in 45 minutes." Harry asked appearing concerned.

"Well, I just thought since it was the last day of holidays I would let you sleep a little later and about breakfast I assumed you would want to feel up with snacks on the Hogswarts express."

Uncle Severus said shocking Harry. Who would have thought Uncle Severus would allow such things, especially for his young ward....

"Thanks!"

"Now if you are ready we can head to King Cross Station now so we can assure you won't be late. Afterall, we sure wouldn't want you and Mr. Weasley flying in a unregistered magical vehicle again, now do we?" Uncle Severus added the last part sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know that was kind of fun...well, except for the part about getting caught in the Weeping Willow and getting expelled." Harry just grinned at that. He had to show Uncle Severus he could be just as cheeky when he wanted to be.

"Sure, the only problem is it would be much worse now that I am your guardian. The expulsion would only begin to describe what I would do to you if you pulled something as irresponsible as that why you are my responsibility." Uncle Severus declared smiling evilly.

"Well, if you are now done threatening me I do believe it is about time for us to go, do you disagree?"

"Nope not at all. Lets go." Uncle Severus then jumped up and ran to the door.

"Now don't seem to eager to get rid of me. Hey! Wait a minute you told me I was not allowed to run. How can you?" Harry had his hand on his hips looking mad.

"What's wrong Harry? You want me to turn around and try it again?" Uncle Severus asked in a pouty voice causing Harry to laugh.

"No, lets just go professor." Giving Uncle Severus a shove as he past by him at which point Uncle Severus shoved him back a little harder than Harry shoved him.

Harry and Uncle Severus arrived at King Cross's at 10:45 who knew they would be there so soon but once Hermione and Ron joined Harry, Uncle Severus said he would see him at school. Once inside the train all three of them walked to the end of the train to take a seat in a compartment that looked almost empty excluding one person who appeared to be sleeping.

"That is one rough looking seventh year," Ron said once inside causing Hermione to start laughing.

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald, that is no seventh year he is the new Defense teacher.

"Bloody hell Hermione is their anything you don't know?" Ron said appearing paranoid about Hermione's correction.

Pointing upwards she exclaimed, "Ronald don't you ever pay attention to anything?"

Finally as the train started moving Harry looked up to Hermione and Ron, "Guys, their is something I need to tell you and I am not sure how you will react to it once you know."

"Anything mate," Ron said followed by Hermione saying, "Come on Harry you know you can tell us anything."

"Uncle Severus told me the day we went shopping for books that their is a known killer on the lose." Harry couldn't think of anywhere else to start so he figured that was as good as place as any.

Ron just nodded while Hermione said, "Of course, Sirius Black. The whole Muggle and Wizarding community is after him. Go on."

"Well Uncle Severus told me that Black was the only person who knew where my parents were in hiding. He was what Uncle Severus called the "secret keeper" I don't know what that is though." Harry then looked at Hermione who always knows the answer to everything.

"Well Harry, that is the one person who can lead someone straight to you. When a spell is cast on someone to hide them. The secret keeper is the only one who can unlease the door to them. A person cannot get to them unless the secret keeper tells you where it is." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Anyways, he was the one who sold my parents out to Voldemort. He is the reason they are dead. It is said that he was my fathers best friend and he regretted it so he tried to catch Voldemort but he was to late so he then killed thirteen muggles for the fun of it. He was then took to Azkaban where he stayed for twelve years and now everyone fears he is going to come after me to finish what Voldemort started." Harry was still confused by this but I guess Black would have his reasons.

"But Mate, this has nothing at all to do with you. I mean it is a fight between him and he-who-must-not-be-named or your father and him. But not you." Ron said confused.

"Wait a minute Harry, what if Black thinks if your dead Voldemort will return." Hermione suggestly hadn't thought of it like that. What if Black really thought that?

"Oh, Harry promise me you will be careful and don't go looking for trouble." Hermione said patting him on the arm.

"Hermione you should know by now I don't go looking for troble. Trouble usually finds me." Harry was now looking out the window when he noticed the windows starting to crystallize. What the? The train stopped before he knew it something was opening the compartment door. Somehing that looked like a hand that was wrapped up with a trash bag. All of a sudden he felt like he would never be happy again. Then all of a sudden he heard someone screaming. He wanted to help but suddenly he felt someone slapping his face shoving chocolate in his mouth.

"What do you think your doing?" Harry asked fighting Professor Lupin off.

"I am your new Defense teacher. My name is Professor R.J. Lupin. Now eat it will help." Professor Lupin continued to shove it in his mouth and he figured since he was the Defense teacher he knew what he was talking about.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked confused.

"That Harry, was a dementor they guard the walls of Azkaban. They believed that Sirius Black was on the train for some reason." Professor Lupin looked confused about this fact.

Harry just looked from Hermione to Ron, "So did either of you pass out?"They said no in unison causing Harry to feel over dramatic.

"But I did feel like I could never be happy again," Hermione said trying to make Harry feel a little bit better.

"That makes me feel loads better. Thanks!" Harry said sarcastically

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Harry was escorted to the Hospital Wing where he was greeted by Uncle Severus, "Oh , Harry are you okay? I was so worried when I found out you had passed out."

Harry smiled at the thought that someone cared about him so much, "Yes Uncle Severus I feel fine."

"Okay, their is something I need to tell you though. Considering the breakout at Azkaban Fudge feels it will be best if he places dementors at every entrance at Hogwarts. So Harry do not give them a reason to attack you." Uncle Severus said looking concerned.

"Why does he want those nasty, horrible creatures to be lurking around the castle for? That is simply barbaric!" Harry was scared because if he faints everytime he sees one he might as well move his stuff in here.

"Fudge feels it will help protect the studuents." Uncle Severus said rolling his eyes at thought. Seriously what kind of fool would ever come up with that solution. Apparently our Prime Minister wasn't as smart as everyone believed.

"Yeah, sure. Lets make them all be scared of their witts so they don't pull anything. Perfectly understandable." Harry said sarcastically.

Before Uncle Severus had a chance to respond Madame Pomfrey told Harry and Uncle Severus she felt it would be best if Harry stayed in the Hospital Wing overnight for safety reasons at which of course, Uncle Severus agreed with.

"Now Harry, I have to get back to the Sorting Ceremony but I will see you tomorrow. " Harry smiled and shook his head and Uncle Severus then turned to leave at which point Harry told Madame Pomfrey, "Its going to be a very long year." Madame Pomfrey just patted him on the leg and smiled then turned to go back to her office.


	13. Chapter 13 First Days Really Are Grand

The moment Harry was released from the Hospital Wing the next morning, he ran straight to Gryffindor Tower. Sure, Uncle Severus wouldn't approve but hey what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. So once in there to first person he noticed was Ron coming out of the stairway.

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD FUDGE POSSIBLY ALLOW THEM THINGS TO BE AT HOGWARTS?" Harry still couldn't believe it.

"The real question is how on earth could Dumbledore possibly allow it especially after he knows what happened on the train between you and that wicked creature?" That seemed to be a popular question among the Gryffindors but no one, including Harry, dared to question Dumbledore's opinion. That was just going to far according to the entire Hogswart student body.

"You tell me and then we will both have our questions answered." Harry replied noticing Hermione at that moment.

"Good morning boys! Oh, Harry I am so happy you are out of the Hospital Wing. That was a horrible way to start the new school year. But I guess you are already use to that wing since you almost always spend the end of term there along with me and Ron." This caused all three of them to start laughing..

"Come on guys we had better get down to the Great Hall or we'll miss our scheldules." Ron was actually being the responsible one that was scary but Harry nor Hermione didn't say anything they just looked at each other then followed Ron downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall the first thing they noticed was Malfoy who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins by putting on a show that appeared to be a mockery of what had happened on the train. Before Harry said anything he checked to make sure Uncle Severus was not there yet, which he wasn't, so he looked straight at Malfoy and said, "What are you doing Malfoy? Reliving your horrendous experience with Daddy that day at Diagon Alley when you wouldn't stand your ground to him. It's funny to me around her you act so big and bad but you can't even say no to your own father. Pathetic."

"Well, at least I have a father who can protect us against being killed," for once Harry believed Malfoy couldn't think of anything to say.

"That's only because your father is a Death Eater who feels that he has to kiss up to anyone in power just to gain a little bit of authority." Malfoy looked complety raged but before he had the opportunity to say anyting Professor Lupin walked up and asked if their was a problem but eveyone involved simply said no so he continued on his way while forcing Ron, Hermione and Harry to the Gryffindor table.

As soon as Dumbledore declared breakfest to be over Professor McGonnagall passed out their scheldules. Hermione got her's first, then Harry and finally Ron. All three of them studied their scheldules.

Granger, Hermione Jean   
Mon/ Wed 8:00 to 9:15 Defense Against the Dark Arts : R. Lupin G/S  
Mon./ Wed. 10:00 to 11:15 Potions : G/S   
Mon/Wed. 10:00 to 11:15 Muggle Studies : G/S  
Mon/ Wed . 2:30 to 3:15 Care of Magical Creatures : G/S  
Mon/ Wed. 2:30 to 3:15 Ancient Runes : G/S  
Monday 5:30 to 8:00 Astronomy : G/S  
Monday 5:30 to 8:00 Arithmacy : G/S  
Tues/ Thur 10:00 to 11:15 Transfiguration : G/R  
Tues/ Thur 2:30 to 3:15 History of Magic : G/R  
Thursday 5:30 to 8:00 Divination : G/R  
Friday 2:30 to 5:00 Charms : G/H  
Friday 10:00 to 11:15 Herbology **: ** G/H 

Potter, Harry James  
Mon/ Wed 8:00 to 9:15 Defense Against the Dark Arts : R. Lupin G/S  
Mon./ Wed. 10:00 to 11:15 Potions : G/S   
Mon/ Wed . 2:30 to 3:15 Care of Magical Creatures : G/S  
Monday 5:30 to 8:00 Astronomy : G/S  
Tues/ Thur 10:00 to 11:15 Transfiguration : G/R  
Tues/ Thur 2:30 to 3:15 History of Magic : G/R  
Thursday 5:30 to 8:00 Divination : G/R  
Friday 2:30 to 5:00 Charms : G/H  
Friday 10:00 to 11:15 Herbology **: ** G/H 

Weasley, Ronald Bilius  
Mon/ Wed 8:00 to 9:15 Defense Against the Dark Arts : R. Lupin G/S  
Mon./ Wed. 10:00 to 11:15 Potions : G/S   
Mon/ Wed . 2:30 to 3:15 Care of Magical Creatures : G/S  
Monday 5:30 to 8:00 Astronomy : G/S  
Tues/ Thur 10:00 to 11:15 Transfiguration : G/R  
Tues/ Thur 2:30 to 3:15 History of Magic : G/R  
Thursday 5:30 to 8:00 Divination : G/R  
Friday 2:30 to 5:00 Charms : G/H  
Friday 10:00 to 11:15 Herbology **: ** G/H  
  
Harry glanced over at Hermione's scheldule and he couldn't believe what he seen. Hermione was taking three extra classes, but wait a second how could she possibly be in two classes at once.

"Hermione, their seems to be a problem with your scheldule. You are expected to be in Muggle Studies and Potions at the same might want to talk to Professor McGonnagall about that." Harry said trying to understand how that could have possibly happened.

"My goodness, thanks, Harry. I hadn't noticed. I will go right now and talk to McGonnagall about this." Hermione then jumped up and ran off towards the Head Table to McGonnagall. Hermione and Professor McGonnagall quickly left the Great Hall to fix the 'problem.'

A few minute after they had left Dumbledore rose to his feet and began his first day speech. "First of all, welcome back. We are honored that each of you had a safe holiday and we hope it continues throughout the school year. Now it is time for you all to attend your first class so enjoy and I will most definately see most of you at dinner. You are dismissed."

Right after Dumbledore said that all students were filing out of the Great Hall. However, Ron and Harry sat back down waiting on the crowds to lighten and when they did Ron made the first statement, "Well, were off to DADA. Maybe this teacher won't try and kill you Harry."

"Wow! Thanks for lighting the load for me Ron!" Harry and Ron then filed out of the great hall to their first class.


End file.
